creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel's Suicide
Most of the people who watch Gabriel Garcia's videos know the show called "The Adventures of MYCUN." It is created in 2016. It is an animated crossover series that stars a boy named Gabriel Garza and features characters from movies and video games he likes. However, something really disturbing happened to me one day involving it. Me and my friends were watching some funny dank memes online when I saw a YouTube video. It was titled "The Adventures of MYCUN - Gabriel's Suicide BANNED EPISODE". However, it wasn't from Gabriel Garcia's channel. It was from a channel named UnKnOwN666. The video thumbnail was blurry, but I could tell what it was. It looked like Gabriel beating Hiro with a baseball bat or an axe. Blood spurted around them both. I was curious, and so were my friends, so I clicked on the video. The video began with the usual MYCUN intro. However, when it showed the #MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo logo, it was crimson red and distorted. I could tell something was wrong. It then cut to a scene with Gabriel sitting in a yellow chair crying. The dead bodies of Red, Gru, Toon Link, Ico, Coraline, Norman, Hiro, and Caesar were hanging behind him. "Enjoy this episode and good luck" he said in a depressed voice. The episode started with Carrie Underwood at a concert singing. Gabriel was watching from a balcony through a pair of binoculars. He was wearing his ninja suit and headphones. "Time to end her once and for all!" he said as he slid down the balcony on a rope and snuck through the crowd. He crawled up onto the concert stage and hid behind the curtains. After 12 seconds, he jumped out to Carrie Underwood. A scene suddenly flashed showing a minion on a room of brains. He vomited a lot and he looked like he was going to die. When it went back to the episode, it showed Gabriel strangling Carrie to death. Her face was purple, her eyes were red, and she was struggling to break free. Eventually, she stopped. Gabriel then told everyone that Carrie Underwood is the worst person ever and that they should feel ashamed for listening to her music. There was silence, and then the crowd began booing and throwing tomatoes and rotten oranges at him. A scene appeared of Red in a dark room. She had hyper-realistic eyes which were very detailed and glowing red and her mouth was open, revealing lots of sharp teeth with blood dripping. The image looked pretty disturbing. It then went back to the episode. Gabriel was sitting on a bed. The paint on the walls around him was peeling off and there were torn-up posters of games and movies he likes around him. His hair had tomato and orange juice stains on it. He also had no shoes, shirt, pants, or glasses. "What have I done?" he said "I killed her, why did I do that? I took my hate on her too far". He began to cry. Another scene then appeared, showing Geo Guy hanging on a noose. When it went back to the episode, Gabriel was holding a shotgun. He put the barrel in his mouth and pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang noise, loud enough to shatter eardrums. Gabriel's entire head turned into an explosion of realistic blood and brain matter and his body fell to the floor. The camera pointed down at Gabriel's body on the floor. His head had been clearly torn off. A pool of blood was forming underneath him. All that was left of his head was pieces of bone, flesh, and one eye. Category:Creepypasta Category:MYCUN Category:Lost Episodes Category:Crossovers